


(even if it's just in our) wildest dreams

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: The Shurvabi soulmate AU exactly one person asked for. The name of your soulmate appears on your wrist.





	

Samar Navabi was eighteen when she got the name on her wrist. She woke up and caught a glimpse of it as she was dressing. It looked like a tattoo, but she knew it was much more than that.

_Levi Shur._

She didn’t know anyone with the name Levi Shur. But, she was pretty certain he didn’t live in Tehran. not that she’d know if he did. She didn’t leave the house much, especially since her parents had died, but when she did, she almost certainly didn’t talk to strange boys.

Soulmate marks could work out for the better-she saw it in the way her parents had looked at each other, had seen her mother’s name on her father’s wrist, and vice versa; she’d seen it with her uncles and aunts.

But, how was she supposed to find hers if talking to any men outside of her family wasn’t something that was done?

 

Her aunt Vashti had seen the name on her wrist. Only a quick glimpse, before she pulled her sleeve down over it. Samar’s heart pounded in her chest, as se anxiously awaited her aunt’s reaction.

“I could ask around for you, if you like.” She spoke softly, winking and grinning in a mischievous way.

“Really?” She murmured, and Vashti nodded. “That’d be great, thank you.” Samar let her aunt hug her.

 

There had been no luck. Samar wasn’t too upset, not really. She had more important, pressing matters to focus on, anyway. She thanked her aunt for trying, and went back to trying to figure out why her parents had been killed, and how to stop anyone else from becoming an orphan.

 

Her attempts to figure her situation out led her to Mossad. It was unheard of, an Iranian in an Israeli intelligence agency. But, when she was offered the position, she had the thought that this could be her chance, her way to make the world better, safer.

She accepted.

 

Surprisingly, even to herself, she managed to flourish with Mossad once she found her footing, as it were. She caught on quickly, and did some time with the IDF.

And shortly after she turned 20, she met Levi Shur.

______

Levi Shur, honestly, didn’t notice that he’d even gotten a name on his wrist until Singer-Matthew Singer, his teammate and best friend-pointed it out. He looked at it.

Samar Navabi.

It was a pretty enough name, he supposed.

“Isn’t Navabi an Iranian surname?” Singer asked, almost instantly killing his good mood.

Now, he really tried not to be prejudiced. But there was so much bad blood between the Israelis and the Iranians that he couldn’t really help it.

Besides, the chances of him ever meeting her were slim, anyway. So he pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind.

 

Until one day, the chances weren’t so slim.

The day had been normal enough. He’d come to work and settled down at his desk to do paperwork, while exchanging banter with Singer.

He looked up as the door creaked open, and their superior walked in with a woman who was, to say the least, absolutely beautiful. Dark hair, dark tawny eyes, smooth, light brown skin. He told them that this was their newest teammate, and to treat her with respect before leaving.

But he’d neglected to give them her name.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, miss…” Levi broke the silence.

The woman’s eyes lit up in realization. “Oh, yes, of course.” She held out her hand. “Samar Navabi.”

Levi simultaneously felt like the breath had been knocked from his lungs, and like everything in the world suddenly made sense. He reached out to gently shake her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Navabi. I’m Levi Shur.”

As he watched, she froze, and he heard her breath hitch in her throat.

In that moment he knew, no matter what happened, they’d be in each other’s lives, for better or worse.


End file.
